Cater to the Hollow
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: “This was the reason they worked so well together. Why they keep coming back for more.” Ichigo/Grimmjow, with a twist.


**Title**: Cater to the Hollow  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (and yes I do mean in this order)  
**Rating**: R/NC-17  
**Word Count**: 1005  
**Summary**: This was the reason they worked so well together. Why they keep coming back for more.  
**Warnings**: First of all I must state that this fic is nearly a pure PWP. BUT, I originally wrote it to demonstrate a point; that Grimmjow could still be in character and bottom and that Ichigo could still be in character and top. Honestly, give that boy a break! I bet Ichigo must be tired of being uke all the time. Its not that hard to make them switch once a while is it?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea behind this fic and my writing skills. Because otherwise I wouldn't need to write fanfic, obviously. Ichigo and Grimmjow belong to Tite Kubo, to my greatest despair. As an additional note the title comes from the song 'The Hollow' by A Perfect Circle. I thought it was fitting.  
.

.

**-----------**

.

"Nnngghh..."

"Yessss thats it, moan for me shinigami!"

There was no denying the command whispered so hotly into his ear. He could only obey that hypnotic voice, finally letting out the moan he had been trying to contain.

He was promptly rewarded when the hips pinning him down bucked against him harshly, and he saw white.

His whole body was shaking with the need to have his release, struggling and straining toward the burning weight on top on him to match their maddening pace, unable to free his wrists from their steel like grip and yet he wouldnt have trade his place for all the power in the world.

Forcing his eyes opened just the tiniest bit; Ichigo was able to catch a glimpse of a perfectly arched back, sharp teeth peeking out from a mouth opened in bliss and feral eyes hidden by locks of wild blue hair.

Then those eyes, blue as the sky, turned on him and he nearly forgot to breathe.

"Please..."

"What was that? Come on, speak louder Ichigo."

"Grimmjow... please... I need-"

Ichigo bit his lips, suddenly unable to speak when the arrancar bent his head to lick and nip at his neck. The effect was electric, and he was left just coherent enough to notice that Grimmjows breathing had become just as fast and irregular as his own.

"Ichigo..."

That voice, no longer mocking but husky and demanding, was his undoing.

"_God_ please let me come!"

A sharp gasp answered his plea and suddenly all restraints flew out the window. Their movements became desperate and uncontrolled as their coupling picked up speed; leaving him hanging for dear life as the blue haired arrancar slam himself back down onto his stiff length with wild abandon.

Never before had he felt so utterly powerless and yet so utterly blissful.

Ichigo felt the pressure around his wrists disappear and his hands instinctively settled on the slender hips moving against his own, thrusting up into the wonderful, slick heat surrounding him. His body and soul were fully set on the task he had been given: to please the maddening being above him and make him howl in delight.

It didn't take long, both men having reach past their limits. A few more frantic thrusts and a bite on Ichigo's neck were all they need to topple over into pure ecstasy.

The feel of warm moisture on the young shinigamis stomach combined with the sensation of the sharp teeth on his neck finally pushed him over the edge. The knowledge that _he_ was the cause of Grimmjow's pleasure was more than enough for him to release himself inside the burning body of the arrancar.

The orange haired teen clutched tightly onto the trembling body as he rode the last waves of his orgasm, and tried to catch his breath. Then he groaned softly as his lungs lost the little air they had regained when an equally panting Grimmjow collapsed on top of him.

Spent, dirty and drained with a feline like hollow curled up on his chest, Ichigo was in heaven.

Grimmjow did not stay motionless or silent for long though, soon rising up onto his elbows so as to not crush the shinigami under his weight, and looked down at the orange haired boy sprawled beneath him with a smirk.

"Now wasn't that the best, shinigami?"

Said shinigami could only chuckle in answer before running a hand through the blue strands of hair at the base of the arrancars neck. Grimmjow arched into the touch like the cat he was, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr in the back of his throat.

He pulled back after a few minutes and rolled onto his side, cautiously separating his body from the boy's. Ichigo moaned at the loss, his softening organ obviously still quite sensitive. However when he drew his gaze back to his lover he moaned again; though for a different reason.

The arrancar was cleaning himself up, using his natural flexibility as he wiped the remnants of Ichigos seed from between his legs. And the man was far from being unaware of the effect his little show had on the young shinigami.

"You really love this, don't you? You love it when I let you fuck me."

Grimmjow couldn't help but tease, his smirk widening as he observed his lover through the strands of hair which had fell into his face during their coupling.

"You know I do."

The reply was a breathless whisper and the arrancar had to bit his lips to keep a rather embarrassing sound from escaping him.

This was the reason they worked so well together. Why they keep coming back for more. They probably would not have last without their mutual obsessions, obsessions which completed each others so well.

Grimmjow loved the power and control he had over the boy when he called the shots. Loved it when Ichigo begged to be allowed full reign over his body and yet kept proving himself strong enough to handle him.

Ichigo loved the way the arrancar stripped him bare, leaving him unable to do anything but obey. Loved it when he could just lie down and let Grimmjow make the decisions for him, only to be rewarded each time the feline lifted his tail for him, in the literal sense.

The blue haired arrancar crawled back on top of the shinigami and kissed him deeply, even going as far as treating Ichigo to a few cats-like licks of his tongue afterward. It was a special treat, reserved for their more tender moments and Ichigo knew it and appreciated it for what it was.

"You're a really lucky brat. If you are good, I will let you give me a repeat performance later."

He growled fondly and Ichigo shivered in anticipation, even as a grin that nearly outclassed Grimmjow's spread on his face.

"I can't wait."

He growled back, and pulled the arrancar back down for another kiss.

Indeed, this was definitely a game they both loved playing.

.

.

**-----------**

.

.

A/N: So there you go; my first contribution to the Ichigo/Grimmjow pairing. I hoped I managed to prove my point and that uke!grimmjow and seme!ichigo are no longer a heresy for the majority of fanfic writers. Im going to work on more fics now, with more plot and less smut but I had to get this out of my system.


End file.
